Come what may
by Beckilles
Summary: They have always been in it together...This is a #lietomelives fic.


_Lie to Me doesn't belong to me and the usual disclaimers..._

_A/N: Something a little different from me._

_Written as Part of #LietoMeLives_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Come What May~<em>**

* * *

><p>She's seated on the couch, feet tucked beneath her as she watches the sun set across the D.C. skyline. Hues of red and orange mingle together, blanketing her office in a warm glow. She glances down at the expensive crystal in her hand, and swirls the amber liquid gently. She traces her finger around the rim before lifting the glass to her lips, sipping it tentatively.<p>

She sighs contently, resting her head on the broad shoulders that sit beside her. He lifts his arm inviting her closer and she accepts, moulding her body to his as she snuggles closer.

Closing her eyes, she inhales deeply. She thinks back on the years that have seemed to pass by in a blur.

So much had changed; some for the better, some for the worst.

She had lost a child. A husband. A marriage.

She had been betrayed and hurt beyond words.

She had lost friends, and at times even herself.

But she had grown; she was stronger and wiser.

She was still the same at her core; the scars that held her secrets reminded her of her strength.

She feels him stroke her back lightly as he places a tender kiss to hair and smiles. She had always believed that everything had happened for a reason. That every choice, every moment, lead her here. Wrapped in his arms, she knew she had found home.

For all the pain, all the loss, and all the tears, she wouldn't change a thing.

She lets her mind drift back to the warning she had been afforded, barely a year ago. Shaking her head ruefully, she stirs slightly.

Her eyes flutter open and she finds him gazing down at her, love and adoration radiating across his features, and she remembers.

Remembers it's in these moments, the moments that are unseen by the world, away from the hushed whispers and disapproving looks, that she sees him. Her own faith restores, as her beliefs are reaffirmed.

"What is it love?" he asks softly, brushing the back of his palm lovingly over her cheek.

"She was wrong," she replies quietly, shifting closer.

A confused expression ghosts over his face. "Who was wrong, Gill?"

"Helen," she whispers, letting her eyes shut softly as she surrenders under his touch.

"Helen, she was wrong. You're worth it and I know you're in it for the long haul," she tells him quietly. "We both are. We're in this together; whether we want to admit it or not. I don't regret it. Any of it."

He studies her closely, watches as a faint smile pulls at the corners of her lips. Looking at her, he knows he has found his truth, his everything.

He smiles gently before dipping his head, and captures her lips in a tender kiss.

They knew it was much more than a simple kiss. It held every knowing glance that had never been acted upon, contained every unspoken word they wished they had said. But mostly, more importantly, it held every silent apology, and every _'I forgive you'_ that they knew never had to be uttered.

Pulling back slightly, he rests his forehead to hers, and feels her warm breath mingle with his own; the taste of Gillian and aged scotch on his tongue, a dizzying combination.

Moving his hand, he cups her cheek. "I'm all in, love. Forever and a day." He tells her softly, and watches as the tears pool in her eyes. "Always have been, always will be," he whispers placing a soft kiss to her lips.

Taking the glass from her hand he places it on the coffee table before pulling her into his lap, and holds her close. He never wants this moment to end.

Resting her head against his chest, she feels his fingers run gently through her hair. They are comforted by the silence that surrounds them as words are no longer needed.

Gazing out at the looming darkness, they watch as the red and orange hues fade and disappear into the night sky. Not knowing what may come, they smile, as nothing else matters, because they know they'll always have this moment.

A moment of _change_; a moment they would always remember.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews and Comments always appreciated :)<strong>_


End file.
